Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 131
| StoryTitle1 = The Best Things In Life Are Free...But Everything Else Costs Money! | Synopsis1 = The White Rabbit is a millionaire widow which only finds fun in robbery. She leads a gang which commits shop robberies. In one of these robberies, White Rabbit's gang attacks a Kwekkiee Burger restaurant where Eugene Patilio was taking a burger with a friend. So Frog-Man enters into action and the White Rabbit escapes. Meanwhile, Peter Parker meets his friend Roger Hochberg in his apartment. Roger tells him that Roger's mother is on the list for surgery and that they do not have enough money to pay for the operation. Peter calms him and decides to catch the White Rabbit to collect the reward and share it with Roger. Later on, Eugene's father argues with his son because he does not want him to act as Frogman. But they do not have enough money and Eugene decides to catch White Rabbit to collect the reward. Meanwhile, Eugene's father becomes part of the White Rabbit gang although he is secretly working with the police. When Eugene is on his way to find the White Rabbit he meets Spider-man and both together fight and defeat the White Rabbit in the hospital where Roger's mother stays. In fact, Roger is the one who throws the coup-the grace over the White Rabbit. It is then that Eugene's find out his father was working with the police and so they share the reward with Roger. | Solicit = At last— the long awaited, much requested return of the Leap Frog! | Writer1_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler1_1 = Kerry Gammill | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Diana Albers | Editor1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Chuck ** Mel ** Miguel Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** Items: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * An employee at Kiwkee Burger recalls how the restarant was previously trashed by Spider-Man and Tigra. That happened in . * Frog-Man recounts his father's career as Leapfrog in and how he first became Frog-Man in . | Trivia = * * The Rabbits claims that "If you want anything done right, do it yourself" is a quote said by Plato to Socrates. In our world, there is no proof that Plato ever said that and the sentence can only be tracked to the TV series Owen Marshall, Counselor at Law (1971-1974). * The Rabbit's idols are Roskolnikov (Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov, protagonist of Fyodor Dostoyevsky's Crime and Punishment, Barabbas (from all the four gospels of the New Testament) and Lord Jim (from Joseph Conrad's novel of the same title). * When trying to disguise her van, the White Rabbit simply adds a publicity tag to the side, reading "Mad Hatter's Chapeau Shop." Both the White Rabbit and the Mad Hatter are characters from Lewis Carroll's book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. | Recommended = | Links = }}